ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sartan
Satan (サルタン, Satan) is an Alien kaiju that appeared in episode 19 of The Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Ninja Monster (忍者怪獣 , Ninja Kaijū) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 45 m *Weight: 32,000 tons Powers/Weapons: *Meteor Travel: Satan arrives in the form of a meteor-like egg which quickly grows from the size of a rock to kaiju size. *Invisibility: Satan can become invisible at will. *Prehensile Trunk: Satan has a long trunk that can be used to choke and strangle opponents. History The Return of Ultraman Satan was an alien monster arriving on Earth in the form of a meteorite-like egg. A group of children saw the object crash to Earth and investigated the creater, calling MAT to investigate, finding the meteor-like egg. MAT believed the object harmless and left it with them, but it began to flash and move on its own, breaking out of the container, quickly growing to giant size and hatching like an egg, Satan emerging. But before they could investigate, Satan had already vanished. Later that night, the now full grown creature flattened a car on the highway. As MAT investigated, Satan tore through a building nearby, discovering the creature was invisible, only able to be seen through infrared vision and attacked the monster after finding its location. Satan was forced to become visible and fight back, knocking two of them out before continuing his rampage until a MAT aircraft attacked. Satan was only further angered by this and tried to escape by turning invisible but was quickly attacked again, forcing him out. Satan used his in invisibility to ambush the craft, knocking it out of the sky before vanishing again. The next day, the invisible kaiju attacked the city once more, prompting MAT to attack him. Satan showed himself to attack MAT but when attacked, quickly turned invisible again. MAT then used an electrified net to catch him, but he proved too strong and tore the net free, attacking the city again. Go soon became Ultraman Jack, only for the kaiju’s invisibility to be used against him, allowing it to come up behind him and strangle him with his trunk. Satan was thrown over his shoulder to the ground but became invisible again, this time tackling Jack to the ground from behind. Jack then used the Ultra Bracelet, revealing Satan’s location, after which he used two beams from his eyes to make Satan visible again. The two leapt at each other, Jack knocking Satan to the ground. Jack then used flips and kicks to spin Satan around and make him dizzy before using Ultra Willpower to lift him into the air were a beam of energy from the Ultra Bracelet blew Satan to pieces, ending his rampage. Trivia *Satan's roar is an altered Jirass Roar. *Although not physically seen Satan makes part of Beryudora's left arm. Redman Satan reappered in Redman. At episode 35, Satan teams up Bemstar and Nokogirin to battle Redman. Trivia *Satan in this series became little bit different, his trunks were shorter than origin, and his skins were gold rather than tan. Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Aliens Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju